Services
There are a number of people in Valeden who can provide you valuable services for your journey - for a fee. Trade Trade services deal with the purchase and sale of items as well as any other matters involving coins. Merchants Merchants are found throughout Valeden and buy and sell a range of items. * Merchants sell a range of items including the tools required for certain skills. * They are mainly found in towns and settlements but some merchants travel in other areas. * Merchants will also buy any items that you no longer wish to keep. Warehouses Warehouses procure and stock large amounts of materials - even rare kinds. * Warehouses allow you to order a specific material for you if you are having a hard time locating it yourself. * You are guaranteed the material, but not the amount. * Warehouses charge a small upfront fee to issue the order, and a collection fee that increases or decreases depending on the amount of the material they were able to collect for you. Banks Banks deal solely with coin and collecting debts owed to other traders in Valeden. * You are able to deposit coin into the bank vaults, and access it again from any bank in Valeden. * Your coin will accrue interest the longer it has been left in the bank vaults. * Banks can also lend you money - but will send 'debt collectors' after you if you do not pay them back. Crafting Crafting services allow you to create equipment for your companions. They charge coins, and also require materials you have gathered during your travels. Alchemists Alchemists can brew potions and elixirs using the plants that grow throughout Valeden. * Alchemists require herbs as materials. * Potions provide various effects on the field and in battle. Blacksmiths Blacksmiths can craft weapons and armour from various types of metal and leather. * Blacksmiths require ore or leather as materials. * They can also upgrade existing equipment to make them slightly stronger. This can be performed twice. Artisans Artisans can craft accessories using rare metals and gemstones. * Artisans require ore and gemstones as materials. * They can also re-cut gemstones to change their properties. Transport Transport services allow you to travel quickly between areas or regions. Ferries Ferries are primarily found in the region of Ventos and can carry passengers over rivers or to islands off the coast. * You can catch a ferry to and from certain towns and settlements. * Some locations are only accessible by ferry. Airships Airships are powerful machines brought in from Galtea that can travel through the sky. * Airships allow you to travel quickly between different regions. * They are not available until you have visited the airship dock in each region. Memory Stones Memory stones are relics that managed to survive the calamity that occurred in the distant past. They appear to have a connection with the Codex. * Memory stones allow you to save your progress. * They also allow you to switch companions in and out of your active party. * Some areas have more than one memory stone. You can spend a small amount of knowledge stored in the Codex to instantly transport yourself to another once you have used them once.